


Contrasts

by DarkyLonewolf



Category: Ruby Gloom (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Out of the Closet Misery, Ruby Gloom is Bi, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkyLonewolf/pseuds/DarkyLonewolf
Summary: On one particular evening, Misery has something to tell Ruby. Something that she was holding on to for quite a long while by now.





	Contrasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MillenniumAspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumAspen/gifts).



It was a quiet evening here at Gloomsville. Currently, most of the residents of the Gloom Manor were just finishing dinner and were about to go back to their usual routines, when one person in particular decided to stay back for a few moments. She had quite a lot to tell to one of her neighbors in particular.

While everyone else was leaving, Ruby was the second-last to get up from her seat and just as she was about to head back to her room as well, Misery – the only other person to have stayed behind while everyone left – lightly tugged at her arm and quietly remarked: "Ruby, there's something I wanted to talk about with you. In private, if you don't mind."

"Oh? Well… Sure, why not, Misery." – Seems like the dishwashing had to wait. Ruby sat down, pushing some of the plates aside before continuing: "What's exactly on your mind, Misery?"

"It's kinda hard to describe, really… Or at the very least, it's just difficult to say out loud. Kind of like how describing a particularly awkward medical condition might be. " – As the banshee girl said that, Ruby could swear that she saw Misery… Blushing? It was quite difficult to tell with Misery's odd skin tone, but she could just swear that her cheeks were a little redder. Or maybe it was the lighting in the room playing tricks on her, who knew.

"Maybe we should talk it out in my room, then? I mean, if that would make you feel more comfortable, that is…" – The redhead asked, a bit suspicious of Misery's state at the moment.

"That would be great!" – Misery shouted out, until her face gotten as red as it could from her sheer embarrassment as she looked off to the side and stammered: "I mean… I would certainly…Appreciate the extra privacy and quiet, sure."

Still a little suspicious, Ruby led Misery over to her bedroom. On the way through, she was rather confused by not only how the other girl constantly averted her gaze whenever Ruby tried to look at her, but also tried to keep her distance from the redhead as well, avoiding any close contact.

As Misery sat down on a chair right across from Ruby's bed, with the other girl herself sitting down on said bed as well, there was a bit of an awkward silence only slightly alleviated by Doom Kitty's violin-like sounds which seemed to be her variation of purring – the black cat was currently quietly napping in her usual cat bed, not paying any attention to her owner's and Misery's conversation whatsoever.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about, Misery?" – Ruby asked, her voice now sounding more than a little concerned. – "You seem so… Flustered. Is everything alright?"

"You mean compared to how I usually am, or in general?" – Misery retorted, although with how unsure her voice sounded, it was clear that she didn't really mean it with that remark. After a few moments, she added: "It's a bit of a complicated matter, really."

"It's alright, Misery. I have plenty of time to talk it out." – The other girl reassured her, placing her hands on Misery's left hand… Only for the banshee to flinch and pull it away, the same semi-blush still present on her cheeks. Not only that, but Ruby could swear that the usual tear stains on Misery's cheeks were a tad more prominent, like she really was crying right now.

"Misery… Please… Just tell me what's wrong."

This was it. This was the cue that Misery needed. The banshee took a deep breath, and began: "Ruby, I… I actually really like you, Ruby. Like, as more than just a friend. The same way it used to be between you and Skullboy before you two decided to just be friends instead. And… It was like this for quite a while now. Almost since the day we first met, in fact. I was just… I was afraid to tell you. Always for different reasons, really…"

"Oh… I… I didn't know. I just didn't think that you'd be… Into girls… Or, well, into anyone for that matter. You just seemed so… Unwilling all the time. " – Now it was Ruby's turn to blush, and blush she did – her normally pale white face was almost beet-red at the moment, and she certainly had difficulty mustering the right words as to not make Misery feel any worse about her situation.

"I… Like I already said, I was just afraid to tell you. It was always something different every time – from your crush on Skullboy, to my own misfortunes, to just plain fear of rejection…" – Misery looked off to the side as she said that, not wanting her gaze to meet Ruby's. – "I just hope that now you won't think of me as even more of a freak than I already am."

"You never were a freak, Misery. Considering all the weird and wonderful personalities inhabiting this mansion, you're more or less normal. Even if we're taking your… Orientation into account." – The redhead remarked, trying to reassure Misery. – "Besides… I actually think you're rather pretty."

"R-really?" – Misery blushed as much as it was physically possible for her as she asked that. – "Because, well… You're probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I mean, those eyes shining like lightning, that red hair of yours that is brighter than a forest fire…"

Now it was Ruby's turn to blush as she took in the compliments and stammered out: "Wow, I didn't think you liked me this much…"

"And it's not just your looks, Ruby. I… I think it's more about what kind of person you are. And you're certainly the kindest and most selfless person I know." – Misery still felt a little shy at the whole situation, so it was only natural that she kept looking off to the side as she kept speaking.

"Well… I guess all I can say is… I think I might just be feeling the same way towards you as you do towards me."

And it was at this moment that Misery gasped, blushing yet more… Just in time for the window to be opened by the wind and for a lightning to hit her right on. The tell-tale "Ow" courtesy of Misery was heard throughout the room.

"Wow… Whatever it is out there, it sure chose a bad time to interrupt, huh?" – Ruby joked, trying to lighten the mood. Judging by Misery's sighing as she reached to extinguish a few burning strands of hair and dust the thin layer of ashes off her dress, it didn't work that well.

"And there's another reason why I was afraid to confess to you, Ruby. I just… I wouldn't want my bad luck to rub off on you, or for you to get caught up in some near-fatal accident because of me. Sure, I can survive just about anything – lightning, earthquakes, largepox, house fires… But I don't think you would live long if you were to get caught up in something because of me…"

As Ruby extinguished one out-of-reach strand of Misery's hair, she sighed and added: "I guess I'm not the only selfless person here, then. Look on the bright side, Misery – no matter what else happens to you, I'd always be there to make you feel better, even if I get caught up in it one way or another. I promise. "

"Wow, that's one of the nicest things I've ever heard anyone say to me." – The banshee replied, smiling as Ruby helped wipe the remaining ashes off her face. The only reply from Ruby was a quiet chuckle as she put the handkerchief back in her pocket and the duo was left in relative silence.

"Speaking of which…" – Now that there wasn't any ash on Misery's face, one could see the tiniest hint of a blush on her cheeks as she spoke. – "Back when you and Skullboy were still in a relationship… You know, before you went the whole "just friends" way… Did you ever kiss?"

"Oh… Well, you can't exactly smooch a skeleton." – The redhead giggled as she said that, and, after a few awkward moments of silence, continued: "Come to think of it, the most we've had was really holding hands. I guess that's why Skullboy and I decided to go back to being just friends. Not that either of us seemed to mind. And what about you, Misery?"

"Well… The most I can remember was a sort of unsure kiss with that pirate boy back when I got rescued from an ice floe, but… It barely even qualifies. Just a quick peck and that was it. Considering how far back that happened, that pirate boy might have died of old age by now. So… I never had any real kisses." – Misery responded, wondering if Ruby caught on to her intentions. Judging by what happened mere moments afterwards, she certainly did.

"But of course, you wouldn't mind if we…" – The other girl didn't finish the sentence as she looked Misery in the eyes, a tiny sparkle of intent in her gaze.

"Not really, no. If we're really on the same page with this one..." – And before Misery could process her own answer, Ruby gently placed her hand on the banshee girl's chin and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. The kiss was of the short but sweet type – not an off-handed light peck, but just lasting long enough to "feel it" without being too sensual.

As Ruby pulled back from the kiss, both girls still felt a little dazed, and after taking a few moments to catch their breath, Misery being the first to speak up: "Wow. For once, I got to know what the good kind of breathlessness feels like. "

"I guess that means we both enjoyed that one." – Ruby remarked, looking off to the side shyly.

"Sooo… Are we a thing now? Or, maybe, there's something else that needs to be done, or-" – Misery didn't get to finish her speech as the redhead placed her index finger on the banshee's lips and remarked: "Yes, I guess we may be considered a couple now. What do you say we'll go out into town tomorrow?"

"You mean, like…A date?" – After a nod from Ruby and a few moments of silence, the raven-haired girl remarked: "I don't see why not."

"Very well then. Now, why won't we-" – Before the redhead could continue, she heard the clock chime ringing across the room.

"Wow, we sure spent a lot of time together." – Ruby remarked as she looked over the clock. – "Guess we might as well go to sleep early today. We'll get to it right tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I need to shop for a few things anyway. "

"Sure. Goodnight, Ruby." – And just as Misery stood up and went on to leave the redhead's bedroom, she was suddenly stopped by the feeling of Ruby grabbing her hand and pulling back a bit.

"Huh?" – Misery looked back, somewhat confused, as she saw Ruby looking down shyly.

"Actually…" – Ruby pulled her a little closer to herself and onto the bed. – "You… Wouldn't mind sleeping in for the night?"

Misery gasped immediately, blushing as much as she could at the moment.

"I… Well… We've only recently became a couple, and… I mean, that aside, what if I get hit by lightning while we're sleeping in the same bed, or what if it falls apart randomly, or-" – And yet another silencing gesture courtesy of Ruby.

"Misery, I'm fairly certain everything is going to be alright. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for you to sleep on something other than a bare bunk or a bed of nails for once, right?"

"I guess I can give it a try." – Misery sat down on Ruby's bed as she said that, just next to the other girl. Feeling the surface of the bed up a bit, Misery couldn't help but lie down just next to the redhead.

"That's… Quite the step up from the bed of nails, I must admit." – The banshee remarked, smiling. As Ruby lied down next to her as well, Misery couldn't help but inch a little closer to the red-haired girl. – "And the extra warmth certainly helps." – Cue the typical quiet giggle courtesy of the banshee girl. The duo would have kept lying there for a few more moments, and yet…

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot to clean up at the dining room!" – Ruby immediately shot right up from the bed as she remembered in what state she left the dining table in when she and Misery left. – "Sorry, Misery. I'll be right back, I promise."

"No problem. Though I'm probably going to be… Asleep by the time you get back, however. " – Misery yawned to emphasize her point after she said that, and closed her eyes, mumbling a quiet "G'night, Ruby" moments before falling asleep. Ruby chuckled quietly as she gave the other girl one more light kiss on the cheek and whispered: "Goodnight, Misery" before leaving the room for the time being.

**That evening was probably the single most fortunate one that Misery had in her life.**

**Author's Note:**

> Man, the ending's the most difficult part of this one for me. Also, I'm getting the feeling that I might be a bit rusty lately, if the dialogue-heavy writing and some smaller errors I've been making recently are of any indication.
> 
> Anyway, it sure was nice to switch over to a different fandom for a moment. Perhaps I might just write more RubyXMisery one-shots later on, who knows.
> 
> And like I mentioned, it's very likely that I'll end up on an academic leave till autumn, mostly because I'll be just plain unable to take any re-exams due to some... Difficulties. Equal parts in terms of my health and in terms of university paperwork. So yeah, there's that.


End file.
